


puppy game

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao





	puppy game

流星X你（MC）  
R18背后预警  
高速列车 请自备晕车药

 

金流星和他的MC最近热衷于某种角色扮演游戏。他——毫无疑问，是被指使的一方，扮演MC最宠爱的长毛吉娃娃，可爱乖巧地卧在床上，被她撸得呼噜呼噜响。

当然，字面意义上的撸毛，撸脑袋。这些小癖好是MC养猫多年形成的，现在两个人没有猫养，流星还在上学她需要担负起两人世界的责任，总之取而代之的流星像只小型犬一样温柔安静的蜷在两个人柔软的床上，让加班回来的她稍作疏解。

金发少年红着脸被她抱在怀里，明明个头比之前高了不少，却还是被她强硬的、半推半就地按着脑袋糅。

他的毛发非常柔软，蓬松。因为刚刚洗过头，吹干后，手感又滑又软，还香香的。

“唔……”

MC忍不住满足地叹息。

“流星……”

“嗯？”男孩子抬起头，亮晶晶地眼睛里带着一丝她喜欢的懵懂和期待。

MC发誓明明自己想说的是“你是不是吃胖了脸上肉乎乎”，话到嘴边却莫名变成了：“要做吗？”

“做什么？”

MC的脸上闪过可疑的红晕：“做爱做的事。”

“我们明天要跑一千米……”少年低落地声音让她仿佛看到了拉拢着耳朵的小狗，不由得暗暗唾弃起自己纵欲无度的龌龊思想。

MC立刻摆摆手，哈哈笑道：“没关系，我也不是很想要。”

鬼啊，真想立刻把他吃掉！

鲜嫩的流星就在你眼前呐MC！

脑内的小人迅速打了一架，MC盯着眼前可爱而不自知的某人吞了吞口水，话说他的皮肤为什么这么好？明明喜欢熬夜打游戏却没有爆痘，自己都奔三的社畜了偶尔也要跟上火的痘痘抗争一番，不打上妆感很强的粉底都不能见人。真是嫉妒！

【吃一口你也可以变得和他一样可口哦！】MC脑海里的魔鬼这么说道。

【不行不行，他会吓到吧，这个孩子还小啊！快住口！】天使立刻反驳。

【是谁每次上完床都把人家咬的遍体鳞伤？流星早习惯了好嘛！】魔鬼使出了杀手锏，让MC的意志在那一瞬间猛地动摇不已。

“我、我要去洗澡了。”就在这时，似乎察觉了某种危险气息，流星的汗毛竖起一瞬，红着脸从床上爬起来找拖鞋。MC面露遗憾。

诶，明明刚才再坚定一点就可以勾引到他了。

年轻人朝气蓬勃的结实身体在自己眼前，MC觉得自己简直就是吸人阳气的妖怪！看看他线条漂亮的胸膛，看看他水灵灵的眸子！看看他灵活的手！天呐那双手……嗯……

MC的脸红了红。

要动摇了，恶魔膨胀了，天使即将战败，艰难的平局即将被翻盘——

不行，流星。

MC听到了浴室的玻璃门推拉上的声音。

————要怪就怪你没有把门反锁上吧。

MC妖怪凶残地想。

 

-  
-  
-

 

接下来进入金流星同学最喜欢的泡澡鸭子环节！

六只橡胶小黄鸭被他兴冲冲地倒进浴缸里，在少年结实却略显消瘦的身体四周漂浮，呆滞的眼睛无神地望着前方。

流星同学的脑内已经给鸭子们取好名子，这是一场激烈的外太空保卫战，鸭子战士们靠卖萌感化外星异形，千辛万苦取得最后的胜利后，回到地球家园泡了个澡，用了最喜欢也最奢侈的橘子味香波。

不得了，它们空洞的眼神也杀气腾腾起来。

这时，一阵巨浪袭来，眼前平稳的海面顿时波涛汹涌，鸭子们被这超自然强大的力量拆散，有的倒栽葱浮在水面上，有的一头栽倒泡沫里，现场惨不忍睹。它们的宿敌出现了！在一切归于平静之后又要杀个措手不及吗？罪魁祸首到底是谁？是———

“MC？”

MC赤裸着身体，毫不在意地点头。

她修长笔直的双腿掀起了一阵惊天骇浪，消灭了他的鸭子军团，他本应为军团报仇的……

金流星红着脸，拼命强迫自己的视线从她沉甸甸的乳房转移到旁边白色的打泡网上。

“很大吧？”MC自己捏了一把。

“大，啊我是说……打泡网……”

MC转身看到了那个挂在挂钩上的东西，意味深长地点点头：“的确，又大又白。”

“呃……”

“我是说打泡网。”她笑的花枝乱颤，胸前的浑圆也在水面上抖啊抖，激起一圈圈的涟漪。

她为什么要和自己一起洗澡呢？明明浴缸这么小，只能容下一个人，当然MC娇小玲珑倒是很宽裕，可是果然还是不行！！

脚趾不小心碰到她的脚趾，对方立刻夹了他一下，他一个激灵双臂撑起身子起来，扑腾起来的疼水花迎面浇湿了MC的头发。

“啊对不起！MC抱歉！！”

他想给她递过去毛巾擦一下，却发现毛巾在她那一端。而自己还为靠近分毫，一双柔软的手就握住了某个被他暴露在外而不知的东西。

“反应这么大，不需要帮你解决吗？”MC的呼吸声凑近了他的耳朵，少年瞪大了眼睛，动作僵在当场。

她在用手握着自己的那个东西…………

意识到这一点后，流星的脑子当机了几秒钟。

MC的柔软的手覆盖在他火热的地方，食指和大拇指在冠状沟下细细摩擦，那里敏感而脆弱，撩拨起他浑身的火热。

浴室本来就很闷热，热水冒出来的水汽蒸了少年一脸，莫名的潮红像病毒一般从脸颊蔓延到他圆润的耳边，更何况他身子从水中站了起来，从俯视的角度看，MC仔细为自己服务的脸蛋乖巧而温柔。

这是前所未有的新奇角度。

流星捂住自己的嘴，深深地抑制住胸口盘旋的闷痛的喘息。

她的手灵活而软嫩，跟男人的手如此不同，有时候他们分开久了，自己想像着她在床上的样子自慰，那时候有这么敏感吗？不会的，不会像现在这样被细腻的女性掌心包裹着，温热的火核从海绵体燃烧到肉乎乎的龟头，饱满的充了血的器官生机勃勃地昂扬起来，在她的手中吞吐着粘腻的液体。

“啊……！”

他发出了一声尖叫，三分惊恐，三分惊吓，剩下的才可称之为快感——她捧起那个小蘑菇，粉嫩、湿漉漉的嘴唇在上面留下一个轻吻。

嘴巴！嘴、嘴巴碰到了那里！！！MC！！！

明明是被服务的那一方却摆出来“不可以绝对不可以！”的表情，像是被人狠狠欺负了一番红了眼眶，不知道是因为太爽还是被欺负过头了，MC唇边的东西以可见的速度膨胀了起来，让她觉得这一切还是有些效果。

流星呜咽着把头埋进手心里，缓缓低下身子重新浸泡在水中。温热的清水蔓延上来，虽然是透明的，但却让他无端感到安心，仿佛羞耻心被紧紧保护起来了。

她的轻笑打破了这自欺欺人的伪装。

“流星？”

对面的男孩子捂住脸，一声不吭地坐在自己对面，仔细观察到话能察觉到对方红的滴血的耳朵。

“流星？”

她的声音凑近了，MC正在往他那边慢慢移动着，撩动的水声滋滋作响，骚扰着他的耳朵。他能感受到她的气息，熟悉的女性的味道，每天她都要往身上喷的香水，甜蜜的小姐，是花香，长时间的腌渍已经让她的身体与香味融合了。

MC猝不及防地摘下了流星的手臂。少年涨红的面容带着一丝惊慌，如此赤裸裸地暴露在她的眸中。以及他无处可遁的、无法掩饰的兴奋。

她的眸子顿时闪闪发光。

他喜欢。

 

 

最后两个人在水下解决了。对于流星宝贝来说，浴室Play还是第一次。成功被MC带领着解锁新姿势的他，早就被四周环绕的放大的水声刺激的面红耳赤，欲罢不能。

他的MC情况更加严重一些——白花花的双腿缠在他的腰上，被他从水中顶撞出声，一簇又一簇的水花被两人的动作溅起来。温热的水随着他的性器灌入自己的体内，带着令那已经足够敏感的内壁无法承受的热度，逼着她不断地在这个狭小的地方发出呻吟。

好响，一切都好响，搅动的水声、她细碎的喘息，她急促的呻吟，统统在浴室里放大了无数倍，形成空灵的回声，让一切淫靡的细节无法忽视地呈现给他。

她脖颈仰起的弧度，水珠混杂着汗水流入她的乳沟之中。她因为高潮的来临而浑身瘫软地往后倒去，流星眼疾手快地抱住了她，按到自己怀着重重地进出几下，然后在水中颤抖着释放了出来。

_  
-  
-  
那个游戏还在继续。

今天仍然是乖巧可爱的流星，柔软的大床上躺着紧紧相拥的两个人，柔软的金发被女人用手指一下一下抚摸着，像是在安慰一只乖巧的宠物犬。

他眯着眼睛皱着鼻子，时不时地在她的手指上舔一舔。

好乖，乖过头了，他看起来完全适应这种身份了。

MC突发奇想地喊住了他。

“流星。”

“嗯？”

“这是谁家的小puppy呀？”

“汪！”


End file.
